Haunted by the Past
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Set after "Stuck in the Past". Kendrix resumes her normal life, until two familiar adults arrive on Terra Venture. Her foster parents. With her broken past resurfacing, Kendrix starts acting distant and aggressive. Will her friends convince her to forgive her foster parents or will a meddling evil change her mind? WARNING:Attempted suicide scene will be included.
1. Resuming Normality

**Me: Hey! This is the next story after "Stuck in the Past". I thought I'd do squeal since that story was so popular. Well, I hope you guys enjoy my next fanfic!**

**Kendrix: So much the first story was the last.**

**Me: Will shut up! The second story will go into much better detail about your personal life. The first was just showing the brotherly-sisterly relationship with you and Mike.**

**Kendrix: (*Sigh*) Lets just get on with the story before Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Krone and Maya get involved and the conversation will never stop then.**

**Me: Point proven. I don't own Power Rangers, all rights go to the owners but I own the plot. Hey hey! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Resuming Normality

(Kendrix' POV)

It's been four months since my incident with the time portal, where I got sucked into it after training and it sent me back 25 years in time. Back to the year 1993 but I also got the honour of helping the Original Power Rangers and I met Zordon himself after he sacrificed himself to end the Countdown to Destruction.

I finally put my dark past behind and opened myself up to my friends, especially Maya, who was always there for me when I needed her. I still treat Mike as a brother and always will. Leo accepted that and actually admitted he wished to have had a sister like me and I feel part of the Corbett family. People don't understand why I'm so attached to Mike. They think I'm going out with him, romantically but he's just not my type exactly. He's more of a brother-figure to me. I also started to have more fun in my life, thanks to the free-spirited Leo. I engaged more with Kai, Damon and Maya. Even though I met Kai in University, I didn't talk to him that much. Maya is trying to teach me how communicate with the Galactabeasts but I still can't get it. Damon on the other hand is showing me the mechanics behind everything, so I show particular interest because you'd be surprised how much science had to be behind every structure, engine, design, a lot of stuff, Physics especially in the construction of Terra Venture.

Although I enjoy my time with them, I do miss Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim. They were so nice to me back in Angel Grove and they understood me like my friends do. They're both one-of-kind. But I'll never forget the battle I had with them against the Mickey Mouse Monster. When I told my friends of my time in 1993 and got to that part, they all never stopped laughing, kept on going till they had tears in their eyes. I even laughed myself, but when I was in the Command Centre, I had to hide laughter before Zordon questioned me and commented on the seriousness of it. I still laugh to myself about it. Too bad I never took pictures of myself and the Mighty. Morphin' Rangers, but they'll stay forever in my memories and maybe one day, if I decide to go back to Earth, I might meet some of them again.

Well I better get back to my shift before Captain Stanton goes on a rant at me. Talking about resuming normality.


	2. To Tell or not to Tell?

**Me: Here's the Legend. I forgot to put it on.**

Underline= Character perspective switch

**_Bold/Italics/Underline/**= Scene switch_**

_Italics= Character's thoughts/communication via other source, eg. Transmorpher._

* * *

Chapter 2: To Tell or Not to Tell?

(**_*Scene switch: Living Quarters*_**/Leo's POV)

I down by the window, staring into well… space, literally. I was thinking about Kendrix, only her. I couldn't get her out of my head. She's smart, beautiful, trust-worthy, everything about her is perfect. She's the Shadow Ranger, I always say because her title is too long.

Her Galactabeast is the Shadow Horse and I think it represents her well. The physical side of a horse is its beauty, they are gorgeous animals, as Maya says, like Kendrix. When it comes to a fight, generally they're flight animals, but her Galactabeast is willing to fight to the end, like her, she'll fight till she dies (I hope not anyway) but horses can be reckless. I still remember Kendrix did one reckless action, but it was to protect a mother and her child. Trakeena was about to kill the mother and child by stabbing her sword into them, but Kendrix leaped in front of them and took the hit. The sword impaled her, but luckily missed her vital organs. The two civilians thanked her, it was the first thanks she got since she was freed from the evil that was controlling her and now all civilians keep talking a about:

"Oh! Shadow Ranger is _so_ strong!",

"Did you hear what the Shadow Galaxy Ranger did? Saved an innocent mother and child!" But ironically, they all think it's a male, when it's actually a female behind the mask, but I don't care. After all the dark deeds she has done, Kendrix, non-stop did everything to fix what she did wrong.

Apart from all that, the whole reason is I love her. I just haven't had the courage to tell her my feelings, how I feel towards her. I wonder though, how she feels towards me? I sighed, she can be so complicated sometimes. I don't know if she just pulls that off or is it part of her personality?

Speaking of that, I've been noticing her behaviour change ever since she put her dark past behind. She became more fun-loving and talkative, than serious, quiet and closed off.

"Leo?" I jumped, it was Kendrix' closest friend Maya. Kendrix did admit to me she's more like her sister and Mike as her brother. We're practically her only family.

"Yeah Maya?",

"Leo why are you staring into well… space?" Oh god! Cat… uh wolf got my tongue,

"Just… just admiring space. That's all." Maya became skeptical,

"Let me guess… you like Kendrix. Don't you?" I started blushing,

"What makes you think that? You're so funny these days Maya." I laughed,

"Hey Lion Boy! Quit _playing_ dumb! You like the blonde dark horse over in the labs." My face fell, no point in hiding it. I looked away. Lion Boy is a nickname that I've been baptised by Kendrix and Maya nicknames her Dark Horse and oh boy she _hates_ it! She nearly flipped Maya into the loch in the park once during our Ranger Picnic Breaks.

"You're right Maya. I do like Kendrix, but it's just that… whenever I try to admit my feelings, I get… tongue-tied. The way she looks at me, her blue eyes just look like, she's actually looking into my soul. So sometimes, I think Black doesn't suit her." Maya nodded,

"Hm. I get you. Black isn't exactly Kendrix' colour. I think pink would but… Krone took out the Pink Wildcat Sabre. Leo, admit you're feelings now, because from what I know, you're in competition with Kai. He likes her too but… I don't think he's not for her. You are. Just tell her words from the heart." She finished. I smiled at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger,

"Thanks Maya. I'll approach her when I feel ready." And she walked away. I have to admit my feelings before Kai. Looking at it Galactabeast wise, Shadow Horse and the Gorilla? Nah, but Lion and the Shadow Horse, I think even better. I then left to get something to eat.


	3. The Dark Past Returns

**Me: Here's the actual Legend, I forgot about flashbacks.**

**Bold= Flashbacks**

**_Bold/Italics/Underline/**= Scene switch_**

_Italics= Character's thoughts/Communication via other source, eg. Transmorpher._

Underline= Character perspective switch

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Past Returns

(**_*Scene switch: S&R Dept*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I sat at the desk with my fingers flying over the keyboard. I was bored out of my skull, no practical work, which I like and all I'm doing is almost twelve page reports. I finished one and now I have one more and half way through, then I can leave. I was focused but not exactly. I keep seeing Leo in my head. I kinda fell for him when he crashed into me, but… for some reason, he was the one for me. Kai did have his eyes set on me, I don't want to ruin our friendship, by saying you're not the kinda' guy I like, but I love him as a brother too. My friends are practically my family. Mike, Leo, Kai and Damon act like my four brothers and Maya and Krone are like sisters to me. I hadn't yet admitted my feelings to Leo but I'm too scared. Like, what if I'm not the kinda' girl he wants? I mean, who would want to fall head over heels for a brain box like me? I took my mind off the mental topic and continued the last report.

_«Nearly done, just print it off, then I'm home free.»_ I thought. Suddenly, the door opened. I nearly had a heart attack cause I thought it was Leo, but my face fell when I saw Captain Stanton with two familiar people. Two people I wanted to forget. I tried my best to hide my anger,

"Ms. Morgan, these two people are-" I interrupted, which of course I didn't mean to,

"Aaron and Jess Scott." The Captain's face fell,

"Oh? You already know each other?",

"Yes. We do indeed. Stanton is it OK if you give us some… privacy?" Wordlessly, Stanton nodded and left us. When he was out of sight, I glared at my _"unwanted"_ visitors. I quickly spilled my first words out with bitter resentment,

"You two have _guts_ to face me again. After what you did." Aaron approached me,

"Kendrix _please_. What we did was wrong, give us a second chance. You were best and most intelligent daughter we ever had. Please." He pleaded, but I wouldn't fall for it. They were the only two to help me build my trust with people again and that got thrown back in my face.

"I will _never_ forgive for what you two have done and over my dead body, I will give you a second chance. Aaron, Jess, you're nothing but dead to me. I'm just an adult who grew up without a family." I crossed my arms and went into my aggressive stance. Jess walked over next to Aaron,

"We beg you Kendrix. What we done was a big mistake and we wish to start anew with you." I scoffed,

"Start anew? More start anew and my past makes a replay. Sorry Jess, but no. Mike and my friends are my family now." I answered coldly,

"Kendrix don't do this." Aaron begged,

"I think you two should leave. _**Now!**_" My voice grew demanding. Afraid to get on the wrong side of me, Aaron and Jess back off and left the Lab.

Once they were out sight, but I'm guessing they left heart-broken, I slumped onto my chair and the tears just poured out. How they just appear? After two and a half years? Of all the places they could go to, why Terra Venture? I will never forget the time they asked me to leave.

**(Flashback)**

**I was in my bedroom doing my homework quietly. I didn't have a good day again, the students were picking at me and taking my stuff, before Exam time. They even made fun at me because they think Foster Parents aren't real families, but they didn't understand the torture I had to put up with: Physical, Gambling and Alcohol abuse, I grew up with a dysfunctional family. My real parents, Leon and Sarah, they practically ignored me. I sighed as I finished the last question on the Chemistry Section of Science. I'm just finishing Angel Grove High School and I'm on my last day of Examinations. **

**Downstairs, I heard Aaron and Jess arguing with each other again. The doors were shut so the voices were muffled. I wonder what they're arguing about? I hope it isn't about me. What did I do wrong? I know I don't open my mouth much but my time with my family was so hard, that I couldn't find the courage to speak to someone about my problems, so I couldn't talk to Aaron and Jess a lot. Who knows? Just focus for final exam and maybe, just maybe, I might find out what they were talking about.**

**_(*Scene Switch: Aaron's and Jess' House*)_**

**I walked inside the door and dumped my school bag. Exams over at long last! Plus, tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be sixteen then and never been kissed, which was a joke of Jess' but it did piss me off sometimes so she stopped it then. I headed to the Living Room, Aaron and Jess are always there.**

**"Aaron? Jess? You around?" I called out,**

**"In here Ken." My nickname that Aaron uses a lot since he thinks my name is a bit of a mouthful. I headed inside and closed the door. I turned, there was an awkward silence, which was soon broken by Jess,**

**"Kendrix dear, we need to talk." I gulped. I sat down on the couch across from them,**

**"What is it?",**

**"Kendrix, were you having any… bad days in school? Because Jess and I have been noticing you were coming in very quiet." I tightened my jaw,**

**"N- no. Why?" I lied,**

**"You seem very unhappy, coming into this house most of the days. I got a call once from the Principle that you didn't turn up. Ken, honey, is there something you're not telling us?" Aaron's voice grew serious. I looked down at the floor,**

**"Yeah. I've been bullied a lot by the other teens and… I skipped school once, just to avoid them. The bullying on me went on for the whole term." Aaron slammed his fist into the coffee table which made me jump. My real dad, Leon did something similar, so it kind of scared me,**

**"Jesus Christ! You're only telling us this now! Kendrix, you had the whole year to tell us and you left it till now! The end of school!",**

**"Aaron, Aaron, calm down." Jess soothed and he sat back down. I rested my head on my hands,**

**"I'm sorry. I was too scared." I mumbled. I looked up then to see nearly $500 on the table and duffle bag.**

**"What's that for?" I asked nervously,**

**"I'm sorry Kendrix, but this is the last straw. You barely talk to us, myself and Jess think you have too many problems and we can't cope. This is enough money to rent an apartment or something to keep you going anyway. You have to leave." I shook my head, I felt my trust with people instantly crashing down again,**

**"No! No please don't this to me!" I cried,**

**"I'm so sorry honey, but you have to leave for own good." Jess said softly, but I stood up, grabbing the money and the bag,**

**"No! It's for ****_your_**** own good! And I will ****_never_**** forgive you two!" And I stormed out, crying. How could they do this to me? I've been through so much already, can't they just see that?**

**(Flashback ends)**

That was the _worst_ day of my entire life. They kicked me out a day before my birthday and because of that, my birthday had barely any meaning to me. But my life did change when I ran into Mike, then I met Kai, but didn't speak to him that much. I really got close to Mike and looked to him for security.

I got up from my seat and left the Lab to return to my Sleeping Quarters that I share with Maya. My good friend, who is close to a sister, but I don't think she realises that yet or she does, but is just trying to hide it. Four months ago, I nearly flipped at Mike when he me, he told my friends my past but they all understood and felt sorry for me, so I was OK with him. I'm guessing the others had a right to know, I was too scared to tell them anything.


	4. What's Wrong Lil' Sis?

Chapter 4: What's Wrong Lil Sis?

**_(*Scene switch: Living Quarters*_**/Mike's POV)

I was busy writing out papers for tomorrow's debriefing with Captain Stanton. I sighed to myself in frustration, I'm finding this so boring. I bet lil' sis is having a better time than me. Lucky Kai and Damon got a week off, so they're hanging out with Maya and Leo, while Kendrix and I got the crazy twelve to maybe even thirteen-hour shifts. It makes me jealous. I don't remember the last time I had a day-off. Maybe I could talk to Stanton to cut myself and Kendrix' working hours.

After lil' sis out her past behind, she really became a different person. She still looks at me as her Big Brother but she's been able to stand up for herself now, but then I heard the door open. I turned to see Kendrix. My face fell, her eyes were a bit red and puffy. Was she crying? I got up from my seat and she quickly fell into my arms,

"Hey, hey. It's OK. What happened?" I asked softly,

"They're… they're back." I was confused,

"Who's back?",

"My Foster Parents, Aaron and Jess." My face fell once again. She told me about them, what they did. I then knew we were back to Square One and now that her past is once again, resurfacing, with a vengeance. Why is life so hard on her? I never understood that. I sat her down and got a glass of water for her, then, I sat down next to Kendrix. I placed my hand on her shoulder,

"So, from the start, can you explain what happened?" I asked softly. Kendrix took a deep breath,

"I was finishing a lab report when Captain Stanton walked all of a sudden with Aaron and Jess by his side. I guess they requested to see me. Stanton figured I already knew them so I asked him to give us some privacy." I bobbed my head up and down as I listened,

"OK, carry on then.",

"Everything happened so fast. I just let all my bitter resentment towards them out and… I kinda' ended up yelling at them and told them a load of shit, but I'm gonna be honest, all the shit I told was true." Well, I understand the story, but never in my life I thought about little sis swearing.

"Did you… even give them a second chance?" Kendrix scoffed,

"A second chance!? Why would I? They _fucked_ up my life! On top of my real parents _fucked_ up their lives, as well as mine. All my years of living, was completely _fucked_ up." I sighed, but she did have a point to support, her life was fucked up pretty badly and now it's like a curse to her. Everything is a curse to her, even her birthday and that's suppose to be the happiest day in a person's life. Time to see the reason behind that.

"Keni, can you tell me: why do you hate celebrating your birthday? Because every year, when any of us say _"Happy Birthday Kendrix!"_ You just tell us to leave you alone or whatever." Kendrix gave me a hard stare,

"The reason I hate my birthday is… I hate it because my bloody Foster Parents kicked me out, a day before my birthday. Because of that, I thought there no reason in remembering my birthday at all." She explained.

"Kendrix, you haven't _spoken_ to your Foster Parents for nearly _two_ years now. I think this is the perfect time, to reconcile with them and turn a new leaf. You can't let your past keep you in the dark." I said,

"I can't. What they did was unforgivable and sometimes… sometimes I feel I like to be in the dark. Like the shadows are my ally." I shook slightly, that was a bit of a… dark remark. I watched as Kendrix got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"I have to go now. See you tonight Mike.",

"Yeah. See ya." And she left. When she was out of sight, I activated my morpher to contact one of the others. I need to convince her, somehow to forgive her Foster Parents. They're willing to start anew, she isn't. She's basically pushing them away. So now, this let me no choice, time to bring out the big guns. Myself and the others will have to find a way to change her mind and forgive and this time, put her past behind, permanently.

_«Yes?»_ It was my younger brother Leo,

"Hey bro, it's Mike.",

_«Hey Mikey, what's up?»_ Leo asked,

"Can you meet me up in the Living Quarters? I have an important matter to discuss and it concerns Kendrix and some two known, "unwanted" people." I figured Leo was getting skeptical now,

_«Sure. Meet you in ten.»_,

"That's fine. I can wait ten minutes." And we cut off. I was thinking to myself,

_«I hope I'm not making a mistake.»_

(Ten Minutes Later/Maya's POV)

Myself, Damon, Kai and Leo entered the Living Quarters. We saw him sitting down, waiting patiently for us. He looked to see us in front of him. He stood up,

"_Boy_ am I glad to see you guys. We have issues, past issues." That comment quickly struck me.

"Oh no, please don't tell me this has to do with Kendrix' past?" Mike nodded sadly,

"Unfortunately, it does. Her Foster Parents are here on Terra Venture. They want to start fresh with her but… Kendrix has become… resistant.",

"Then we should convince her to forgive them." I said,

"But Kendrix doesn't want to. She's pushing them away, doesn't want them in her life." Mike answered, "But I _do_ want her to forgive them. We all know what they did was wrong, but they realised their mistake. God, they even had the guts, the courage to face her after what? Two and a half years?" I understood his point, it does take courage, a lot to face someone you haven't met in a while. I walked to the door,

"Where are you going?" Damon asked me,

"I'm going to speak to Kendrix." They all nodded and I left.


	5. Fury of the Shadow Ranger

Chapter 5: Fury of the Shadow Ranger

(**_*Scene switch: S&R Lab*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I continued working in the lab but I couldn't get Aaron and Jess out of my head. I… I kinda' feel bad for the way I treated them. God! They had the courage to come and face me but what they did was wrong, they kicked me out. After all the pain and suffering I've been through, they added even more. How can I forgive them? Sometimes, sometimes I miss being an evil ranger, then I could probably kill Aaron and Jess without fear or mercy.

_«What the hell are you saying! They tried to talk things through!»_ I thought. I slammed my fist, fuckin' hell! Why is life so hard on me? Why me? Do I have any reason of living? Why was I brought into this world if I'm suffering in it? Life is funny in its own ways. I heard the door open, then Aaron and Jess walked in.

_«Oh shit! You're fucking kidding me!?»_ I automatically went into my aggressive stance. They then stopped, but only a few feet from me. That gave me a sense they read my body language.

"What now?" I asked sternly,

"We came back here again to please give us a second chance." Jess begged,

"And I'm telling ya, _it's no!_" I said and I clenched my fist.

"Ken please, we realised our mistake. Let us start again." Aaron pleaded. He reached into pocket and pulled out some legal documents, "We even got these to become your legal family." He put them on my desk. I pick it up to read. It read,

_"This document is signed by Mr. Aaron and Mrs. Jess Scott, to hereby, rightfully and legally claim Kendrix Morgan as their adopted daughter._

_Signed by Lawyer,_

_Paul Hennessy."_ I felt my fist shaking. Anger just consumed and in that anger, I tore the document in half and threw it at their feet.

**_"LEAVE NOW!"_** I yelled,

"Kendrix don't-" I picked up a glass and threw it at them, before either approached me. The glass missed them and it hit the wall, smashing into pieces. Jess let out a terrified scream and Aaron wrapped his arms around her to protect her. They never seen me this aggressive. I looked into their eyes, there was fear and they're right to fear me. Saying nothing else, they walked out and quickly. Once they were gone, I punched my fist against the wall. When I calmed my anger, I left the lab.

(Maya's POV)

I turned down the corner when I saw two people coming my way. One was crying for reasons I don't know why, so I walked up to them.

"Um… excuse me? Are you alright?",

"No, we're not alright. Kendrix blew her temper at us." My face was blank,

"I apologise, my name is Aaron Scott and this is my wife, Jess." He introduced. Something then hit me like lightening,

"Wait, wait, you're Kendrix' Foster Parents right?",

"Well used to be." Jess sniffed,

"What happened?" I asked them,

"Kendrix snapped at us, _very badly_, so we left her alone." I sighed, her grudge against has gone on, long enough,

"I'm Maya. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kendrix' close friend. I'll go talk to her." Aaron and Jess nodded gratefully,

"Thank you." Said Aaron. We shook hands and I left to find Kendrix and hopefully, I won't find her doing anything stupid.

* * *

**Kendrix: Yikes, you have me kind of scary in this chapter.**

**Me: You hold a grudge against your Foster Parents. I had to add some kind of hatred for you, towards them.**

**Kendrix: Give me a break!**

**Me: Hey! Quit moaning! I control the plot so you abide by my rules here. You and the others signed a contract here!**

**Kendrix: (*Snorts*) What contract?**

**Me: (*Shows a legal documen*) Let me see, I have, Leo's, Mike's, Damon's, Maya's and Krone's signature, and look who's underneath it?**

**Kendrix: Shit! What did I get myself into?**

**Me: (*Laughs*) You're loss, my gain!**

**Kendrix: (*Give death glare*) You better run before I release my Shadow Horse Spirit on you!**

**Me: (*Gulps*) I want my mommy! And goodbye! **


End file.
